


Right next to you

by erciareyes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek and Stiles are the Same Age, Fluff, Highschool AU, M/M, and they are neighbours, they also can't stand each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2652038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erciareyes/pseuds/erciareyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s 1 am. 1 am on a Friday night and there is weird indie-rock music blasting loudly right freaking next to him. His window is closed and he can still hear that kid’s music. A sigh creeps out of his mouth, frustrated and about 100% done with this. He wants to sleep, he is tired, baseball practice has been exhausting and he just wants to close his eyes and tune the world out but he can’t because that kid living in the house next to him seems to not know the concept of noise control.</p><p>That stupid Stilinski kid!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right next to you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hoechlined](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=hoechlined).



> Hoechlined asked for this: IF YOU’RE WRITING ME STEREK FIC about this picture where stiles and derek are teenagers and live in these two houses and can’t stand each other at first and they hate that their bedrooms are so close to each other but then they slowly become the best of friends and they hang out on their conjoining roofs that lead to their bedrooms and talk about everything and then they fall in love THEN I SHALL LOVE YOU FOREVER
> 
> This is the picture that was mentioned: http://37.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lyu1291BXH1qlywlko1_500.jpg
> 
> I wrote this a very long time ago and posted it on my Tumblr. If you want to read more short-fics, feel free to follow me on Tumblr (erciareyes) and look around :)

It’s 1 am. 1 am on a Friday night and there is weird indie-rock music blasting loudly right freaking next to him. His window is closed and he can still hear that kid’s music. A sigh creeps out of his mouth, frustrated and about 100% done with this. He wants to sleep, he is tired, baseball practice has been exhausting and he just wants to close his eyes and tune the world out but he can’t because that kid living in the house next to him seems to not know the concept of noise control.

That stupid Stilinski kid!

Derek gets up from the bed and moves to the window. He pulls it open, only to find the opposite window being wide open. A growl escapes his lung, that boy is unbelievable and Derek just knows he’s done it on purpose. He crawls out of the window and onto the roof and then goes to step onto Stilinski’s roof.

"Hey Stilinski!", he shouts as he sticks his head through his neighbours windows. Stiles sits in front of his computer, appearently stuck in his own thoughts, because at Derek’s shout he flails and nearly falls out of his chair.

"WHAT THE…you fucker! God! What-?" Stiles is grabbing at his desk, breathing heavy like he’s just run a 10 miles. "What the hell, dude?"

Derek points to Stiles loudspeakers with an annoyed look. “I could ask you the same thing.”, he says, a sour tone in his voice. “Turn that shit off.”

"Turn that…what..did you just call The Killers shit?"

"If that’s what’s playing at 1 am in the night, then yes, I am calling it shit. Now turn it off." Stiles looks at Derek like he’s just done some major crime but Derek just shrugs.

"Oh I am sorry, I didn’t know you were a freakin grandpa who goes to sleep at 8 pm. Guess I should have guessed that since you don’t do cool things."

Derek shrugs again and waits a few seconds but Stiles doesn’t even pretend to move to turn down the volume. He gives the younger boy another pointed look, urging him on quietly and Stiles just stays put, doesn’t move at all, so Derek surges forward and turns it down himself.

Stiles is still standing there, grinning like an idiot and Derek hates him. He really, really does. ‘Arrogant little shit.’, he mumbles to himself as he climbs out of Stiles window and through his own. He walks to the bed and lets himself fall backward, closes his eyes and…music. Fucking loud music.

"Okay, that’s it.", he hisses and gets out of bed again.

He almost flys out of his window and through Stiles, into his room and Stiles grins at him like he’s so proud of himself and Derek almost comes at him but instead he just walks over to the CD-Player, presses the button that says ‘Open’ and takes the CD out. He hears Stiles give out a strangled sound behind him and can’t help but grin smugly to himself.

Derek grabs the CD with his sweaty fingers and in that moment it actually sounds like Stiles is letting out a high-pitched squeak.

"What are you doing, Hale?", he asks, panic in his voice and Derek just turns round and climbs out of his window. Stiles blinks and then surges after him.

"HALE! Gimme that CD back right now and don’t touch it with your dirty, sweaty fingers, you Neandertal. Come back here."

Derek climbs into his own room, CD in hand and he can practially feel Stiles climb right after him, out of his window and onto the roof but he knows Stiles is slower than him, more clumsy and awkward with his long, lanky legs. And just as Stiles reaches his window, Derek pulls it down and closes it, leaving Stiles to gawk at him through the glass.

"Derek, open this fucking window, I swear I will break it. Give me that CD back right now."

Derek puts the CD onto his desk carefully, because even though he hates Stiles, he actually does like ‘The Killers’. Then he turns off the lights and walks to his bed in the dark. There’s still Stiles knocking on his window but Derek can tune it out and soon enough he’s fast asleep, Stiles’ shouting voice just a background noise in his dreams.

————————————-

When Derek comes home the next day the CD still sits on his desk and he decides to be the ‘bigger’ person and bring it back quietly later on, when Stiles is at lacrosse practice. It’s not that Derek has watched Stiles or anything, it’s just that the kid is always loud. He’s like a heard of elephants moving through the house and sometimes Derek asks himself how Stiles’ dad, the Sheriff, dealt with that idiot that was his son. He was his son though, so maybe it was just his parental duty to love his kid.

He throws his bag onto his desk, realising too late it might have been a very bad idea to do that when he hears an audible crack and his breath gets stuck for a second. There it is: Stiles CD, cracked in two pieces and Derek runs his hand over his face. He doesn’t like Stiles, yeah, but he really hadn’t planned on damaging his stuff. He picks up the two halfes and looks at them, feeling guilty when there’s a knock on his window.

He turns round, thinking too late again, and before Derek can even try to hide the evidence Stiles looks at him like someone just kicked his puppy. His mouth opens and closes in shock before his face scrunches up in anger.

"Oh, it’s on, Hale. It’s on.", he hisses and before Derek can even say anything in return Stiles is gone.

And that’s how the real war starts.

———————————-

There’s that time when Stiles puts glue all over Derek’s windows sill and Derek gets his favourite jeans stuck on it. In the end he has to cut a hole in his jeans to get off the window sill. Stiles is watching from his window, grinning like he’s just won the Olympics.

In return, Derek smears honey under Stiles’ window and waits for the ants and bees to arrive, which in retrospect was a really bad idea, since his window is right next to Stiles’. Still, Stiles has to call someone to clean out the nest of wasps under his window, which results in Stiles having to sleep on the couch for two or three nights as well, and he also has to kind of clean out his entire room to get rid of the ants.

The next day Derek finds that someone has painted his window pitch black, so the sun couldn’t shine through it anymore and Derek also finds that he has overslept because well, the sun is kind of his alarm clock. Stiles gives him a smug look and asks him if he’s had a ‘good nights sleep’ when Derek finally gets to school in third period and he fights the urge to just stuff Stiles into one of the lockers and never let him out again.

Somehow things get worse with each new prank they pull on each other until some day Derek gets home to see that there are little unicorns and hearts and also cocks drawn on his window with window colour. The thing is, that as soon as Derek goes to open his window and pull them off he notices that the sticky figures are placed on the inside. Which means that Stiles…and that’s when Derek knows this has to stop because the thought of Stiles snooping through his room when he wasn’t home makes him highly uncomfortable. Derek knows that he could just go to Stiles’ dad, he’s the Sheriff after all, and tell him that his son is breaking and entering in his room. But then he’d also have to confess that he was the one putting dog shit into his gutter and he’d rather not tell him that.

So that night, when he hears Stiles come home, he climbs to the younger boys window and knocks. Stiles opens with a knowing smile.

"Truce!", Derek says and climbs into Stiles room.

"Why would I do that? You ruined my CD."

"You ruined my favourite jeans!"

"It’s just a fucking jeans, Hale."

"It’s just a fucking CD, Stilinski."

They stare at each other for a few moments, in silence and it’s awkward. Derek wants to look away but he doesn’t. He will not be the one to give up first…except he is.

"Fine!", he says and shakes his head unbelievingly. "I will…I don’t know…give you something or whatever. What do you want?"

"I wanted my CD but you broke it."

Derek lets out a huff of frustration. “Not willingly, you idiot. I wanted to bring it back, okay?”

Stiles looks at him for a few seconds before blinking confused.

"What?"

"Yeah, I wanted to bring it back right the next day but I was…I threw my backpack on it."

"Oh, you threw your backpack on it? That changes everything, of course yeah.”, Stiles mocks and Derek thinks about stuffing a pair of socks into his mouth just to shut him up for a moment.

"Shut up, Stiles, I didn’t do it on purpose, okay? I just…I didn’t think and I always put my backpack in the same spot and I…I am sorry, okay?"

It seems like a wonder but Stiles actually stays quiet, he just stares at Derek with a look on his face that he can’t quite figure out. Like he’s…surprised?

"Fine.", Stiles says, finally. "Truce! Now get out of my room, I have things to do."

"Thanks, Stiles.", Derek answeres, quietly, as he moves out of Stiles window. Stiles closes it right after Derek’s foot touches the roof and Derek doesn’t know why he feels so hurt by Stiles shuting him out like that. It just does.

————————————-

Stiles still doesn’t know what to make of Derek’s apology when he comes home the next day to find a CD on his window sill. 'The Killers' - 'Hot Fuss'. There’s a note too, with Derek’s handwriting.

_'I hope that's enough payment to keep the truce up. - D.'_

Stiles would never tell anyone that doesn’t throw Derek’s note away but instead stares at it all day before putting it in his desk drawer. He plays the CD that night, loud, sitting out on his roof and hopes Derek gets the message. He nearly thinks Derek’s mad again, when the darkhaired boy’s head sticks out of the room but Derek smiles and climbs onto his part of the roof.

"Mind if I listen too?", he asks.

"I thought they were shit."

"What? What idiot says that?", Derek smiles.

Stiles smiles too.

——————

And that’s how their friendship starts, somehow. Every evening, they sit on their parts of the roof, respectively, and listen to a CD. Sometimes it’s one of Stiles’, sometimes it’s Derek’s, they soon find out that they actually have a very similar taste in music. Derek fishes out a CD his dad gave him years ago, an old album from the Beatles and they spent three whole nights listening to it, Stiles is silently humming with the song because even when there is noise all around him he still has to make a sound. It doesn’t bother Derek anymore, he kind of likes to listen to Stiles.

Somehow they move closer with every night, not just by exchanging stories and words but also physically until one night Stiles is sitting on Derek’s roof, waiting for him.

"Look what I bought today.", he stars as soon as Derek’s opening his window.

Derek reaches for the CD, looks at it and then looks at Stiles. “The new album?”, he asks and Stiles nods.

"It came out today, I preordered it.", he beams, visibly proud of himself.

"Ah fuck, I forgot, I really wanted that album, guess I have to get it tomorrow…or whenever."

He looks at the case in his hands longingly, he really really wanted that new Arctic Monkeys album but he knows he won’t have time to buy it in the next few weeks with exams coming up and baseball practice and then there’s his sister who needs help with some strange biology project.

Stiles coughs. “Nah, you actually don’t.”, he says and pulls out another CD case behind his back.

"Don’t fuck with me,Stiles.", Derek says and grabs for the record.

"You sure?", Stiles asks and fucking winks at Derek and if anyone would have told him that Stiles would sit on his roof, giving him gifts and winking at him while making a sexual joke, well, Derek would have told them to go and lie to someone else.

"Thanks, man. That’s…really nice, actually."

"Yeah, it happens sometimes." And Stiles winks again.

Derek almost winks back, doesn’t even know why, he’s just really happy. Really, really happy. And Stiles is…Derek doesn’t know what Stiles is anymore. He’s been sure that his neighbour was an annoying, obnoxious pain in the ass but now he’s pretty sure he likes Stiles. As a friend, of course, just a friend. It doesn’t matter that he thinks Stiles cupid bow lips are gorgeous or that his hazel eyes looks really beautiful in the light of the streetlamps. Nope, doesn’t matter. Just friends.

They spend the evening listening to the new Arctic Monkeys album, side by side and if Derek’s fingers brush Stiles, that’s a complete accident, of course.

————————————

A few weeks later, Derek and Stiles are kind of best friends. Their friendship has moved along faster than any of the two actually believed but here they were, in Stiles room, lying on his floor while listening to Vampire Weekend because it was raining heavily outside.

"Can I ask you something?", Stiles asks, strangely quiet.

"Sure, go ahead.", Derek says and expects Stiles to just…well, ask whatever he wanted to ask but Stiles stays quiet, so Derek turns to look at the other boy.

"Stiles?"

"Do you think I am…attractive?", Stiles whispers.

He sounds so unsure, so small suddenly that Derek gets the urge to just move closer, put a hand on him for comfort.

"Why are you asking me that?"

Silence. Again. Derek would have never thought that he could get frustrated by Stiles not saying anything but there’s a first time for everything.

"Stiiiiiles, come on, spit it out."

"Ugh, I just…I see you looking at me, sometimes, and there are rumors at school about you being, you know, and I…I am not judging you, I just. I don’t know."

Derek looks at Stiles and something in him shifts. He doesn’t want to hug Stiles anymore, he doesn’t want to move closer, he wants to move as far away as possible. As quick as possible. He scoots back and sits up.

"So you think just because some guys at school say I am gay that it’s true, yeah? You think that? And now you think I ‘have the hots’ for you, just because I am gay or what?"

Stiles sits up too, the look on his face clearly surprised and shocked.

"What? No, Derek, that’s not what I meant….I just-"

"You know, just because I might be gay, doesn’t mean I think every guy I meet is attractive, okay? It’s not like that, gay guys have a type too."

"I know that Derek, would you please listen to…where are you going? Derek?

Derek is half out of the window and Stiles follows him, out into the pouring rain.

"You know what, you are right. They are right, too. I am gay and I do think you are attractive, I always thought so. And since I know that you actually aren’t a complete idot I think you are a really great person too and I might be in love with you."

Derek climbs onto his roof and Stiles has trouble following him.

"Derek, please, stop. Hey, would you….Derek!"

Derek closes his window behind him and draws the curtains. He turns his music on, loud, very loud, to tune out Stiles’ voice calling for him. He feels awful and he doesn’t even realize he’s started crying. 

He tells himself it’s just the raindrops clinging to his skin.

—————————

They don’t speak for days. Derek stays out of Stiles’ way in school, he doesn’t open his window until, after four days, he just has to because his room is reeking and hot. That’s when the notes flutter into his room.

_'Come over to my window, it's open. - Stiles'_

_'I get that you are mad, but I really need to talk to you. - Stiles'_

_'Please! - Stiles'_

Derek thinks about it. He waits until it’s dark and Stiles light goes on before he climbs out of his window and just sits on his roof for a while, watching the stars. The air is warm around him when he moves over to Stiles’ window only to find it open, just like the note said. He climbs in, quietly, looking around but Stiles isn’t anywhere to be seen. Instead there’s a piece of paper on his bed and Derek thinks that maybe Stiles has left another note for him. He moves closer.

_'I hope that's enough payment to keep the truce up. - D.'_

Derek’s heart almost skips a beat as he recognizes his handwriting, his note. The note he had put on Stiles window all those weeks ago. He stares at the piece of paper in his hand. 

"I couldn’t throw it away."

Derek turns around to see Stiles standing in his doorway, looking at him nervously.

"At the time I didn’t know why. It just didn’t feel…right, to throw it away I mean. I wanted to keep it. And now I know why.", Stiles explains.

"Why?"

"Do you really need me to spell it out for you?"

Stiles takes a few steps towards Derek until he’s standing right in front of him, the air between them sizzling with tension. 

"I really like you, Derek. At first I thought you were an asshole, then I thought you were quite nice, but still an asshole."

"And now?"

"Now I am madly in love with you."

Derek smiles at Stiles, bright and honest.

"I am in love with you too.", he says.

Stiles takes another step, their bodies brushing each other, skin on skin.

"Great, can I kiss you now?", Stiles asks.

"Love me do."

Stiles snorts and lets his head fall against Derek’s chest.

"Oh, you did not!"

"Hell yes I did.", Derek says, tilting Stiles chin up and sealing his lips over Stiles’ with a grin.

——————————-

In the Hale house Derek’s older sister Laura sits on her desk, looking out of her window…right into Stiles’ room and shakes her head happily.

"Fucking finally.", she says and gets back to writing on her essay.

She’s not really keen on watching her little brother make out with his boyfriend.


End file.
